Fairytale Twist
by MitsukiNyan
Summary: What would happen if you make the MGLN cast do a magical girls role-play of Cinderella? Chaos will surely ensued especially when they only know their roles and ad-lib almost every line of the story just for the fun of it. Implied NanoFate and SuzuYate


Once upon a time in a world far far… anyway it's far away.

There was a beautiful girl name Nanoharella, she lived with her stepmother and sisters. Nanoharella adore and respect them but her stepmother and sisters didn't like her and made her do anything they want every day.

Our story will start as Nanoharella finished cleaning the house.

 **xX*Xx**

"Phew. I'm finally done cleaning" Nanoharella smiled in satisfaction as she wipe the sweat on her forehead. She put away her cleaning utensils then stared proudly at the sparkling living room.

As usual, she took one last thorough look around the living room and notice a picture frame that is not align with the others.

Nanoharella gasped. "Oh no! I must fix this"

Being a person that can't stand seeing something amiss, Nanoharella swiftly and carefully align the frame.

"There, all perfect! Now, I guess I should go do the laundry…" Nanoharella nodded to herself.

"Nanoharella!"

Nanoharella's heart leap up from her chest at the loud voice coming from behind her. She slowly turned around and was greeted by a glaring Momoko, her stepmother.

"Mom- I mean Momoko-sama, good day" Nanoharella smiled brightly and politely bow at the angry woman.

"Nanoharella, what are you doing?" Momoko sternly asked, her cold unamused eyes stare intensely at Nanoharella.

Judging by the way her stepmother looked at her, Nanoharella knew that her stepmother was in a bad mood again today. Although her stepmother looked like she was patiently waiting for an answer, Nanoharella could tell that her stepmother knew what she would say next and was already reprimanding her in her mind.

Nanoharella tried her best not to sigh. This conversation is becoming some sort of routine now that she was getting tired of saying the same answer but since she couldn't say rude things to her stepmother, Nanoharella bit back her retort.

"I was cleaning the house Momoko-sama"

Momoko looked around the house then shifted her stern gaze back at slate blue eyes. "Yes, I can see that. The house is sparkling again today."

Nanoharella's smile falter for a second before she put it back again.

The two fell silent as they keep their unwavering gaze at each other until they heard a growling sound coming from Nanoharella's stomach.

Nanoharella rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Nyahahaha… Momoko-sama t-that is umm"

Momoko ignore her rambling and frowned. "Nanoharella, if you can clean while your stomach is growling then I want you to do something for me" Momoko turned around then glance over her shoulder. "Follow me"

"Y-yes"

Acting quite impatient, Momoko grab Nanoharella's hand and drag her towards the kitchen. Nanoharella gulped nervously and prepare herself from another scolding as Momoko practically force her to sit on the chair.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You should eat first before you go and clean the house" Momoko slam the glass of water in front of Nanoharella making the said girl flinched.

"U-umm Momoko-sama-"

"Even though I always told you to take a rest from time to time and leave the cleaning to me you never listen and do what you want every day!" Momoko pouted as she put a plate of omelet in front of her.

"You don't even join me for breakfast! Okaa-san feel lonely" Momoko pouted and quickly use her handkerchief to wipe the tears in her eyes.

Nanoharella smiled sheepishly and whisper to Momoko's ear.

"umm kaa-san… the stepmother should be mean and not nice to me"

Momoko blinked in confusion as she tilt her head. "What? You silly child. Of course I'm trying to be mean to you. Look, I even gave you a huge serving of omelet since I know you can't eat that much"

Momoko grinned. "I'm so evil it makes me feel guilty"

Lost for words Nanoharella could only laugh sheepishly. "Umm well…"

"Tsk, tsk Momoko-san you need to be more evil than that"

Nanoharella swiftly turn her head to the right and stare incredulously at her stepsister, Hayate.

"H-hayate-chan?!" Realizing her mistake, Nanoharella quickly cover her mouth.

Looking quite amuse, Hayate smirk like a Cheshire cat. "Ohohoho Nanoharella, didn't I tell you to call me Onee-sama?"

Nanoharella's eyes twitch in annoyance and instinctively glare at the brown haired girl in front of her.

Hayate raised her eyebrow as if daring her to disobey. "I'm waiting, Nanoharella"

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama" Nanoharella slowly said through gritted teeth.

Hayate stare at Nanoharella seriously for a second before she burst out laughing. "She actually said it lol"

Nanoharella blushed in embarrassment and frustration.

"Geez, I'll get you for this Hayate" Nanoharella murmured to herself.

Momoko watched the exchange and can't help but admired Hayate's actions. "Amazing, Hayate-chan! You really sound like a bad stepsister"

Looking quite troubled and disappointed, Momoko sighed. "Seeing your acting makes me feel incompetent. I guess I should just let Precia-san do my role" Momoko sobbed into her hands.

A cold shiver run down Nanoha and Hayate's spine as soon as Momoko suggest switching place with Precia. Just imagining Precia as a stepmother scared the living daylights out of them.

Hayate swiftly stood beside Momoko to console her. "Momo- I mean mom don't be too hasty! There is no need to give up on your role. Right?"

Hayate quickly glance at Nanoharella for support and Nanoharella nodded enthusiastically almost immediately.

Hayate glance back at Momoko only to find the said woman still depressed. Hayate hurriedly think of a plan to cheer Momoko up and an idea suddenly popped into her head when she stared at Nanoharella. As a huge evil smile creep up on Hayate's face, Nanoharella knew that she would not like the next words that will pass through her mouth.

"There is other ways to be a perfect evil stepmother, Mom. For example, you could punish Nanoharella here for disobeying"

Nanoharella's eyes twitch in annoyance at Hayate's suggestion and her anger only escalate when Hayate position her hand over her head as if demonstrating a physical punishment.

"Watch carefully Mom. I'll give Nanoharella a good smack in the head-"

Hayate's hand halt in midair and tremble in fear as she glance at the cold smile plastered on Nanoharella's lips.

"I like to see you try, Onee-sama" Hayate gulped nervously as Nanoharella drag out the word 'Onee-sama' she could definitely feel a killing intent radiating from the brunette girl.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Hayate instantly put a huge distant between them and laugh awkwardly.

"I came here to say that we got a letter from the castle. Apparently every house in the kingdom receive one" Hayate quickly hand the letter over to Momoko while praying that Nanoharella would not do anything besides glaring at her.

"Oh, I wonder what it is about…" Momoko said as if oblivious at the tense atmosphere in the room as she excitedly tear off the envelope and read the letter.

"Let's see, it says here that King Clyde is having a ball tonight for his son, Prince Chrono to choose a wife. Everyone in the kingdom must be there"

Hayate raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Huh? Prince Chrono choosing a wife?!"

"King Clyde should really give up I mean everyone in the kingdom knows his son is gay" Suzuka said in a matter-of-factly tone as she casually lean her head on Hayate's shoulder and embrace her from behind as if she was part of the conversation all along.

"Yeah- wah since when were you there Suzuka!" Hayate yelp in surprise as soon as she realize that Suzuka was standing behind her. Her cheeks turn red when she finally realize their position. She tried to get away from Suzuka but the girl only tighten her hold on her. "…What are you doing? Get off me Suzuka" Hayate whispered.

"You said you like my surprise hugs. What's wrong with hugging my girlfriend?" Suzuka feign to pout in disappointment but her crestfallen expression definitely can't hide the glee reflecting in her eyes.

Suzuka giggled softly as she watched Hayate struggle in vain. The poor girl soon give up and sulk in annoyance. Hayate tilt her head and cast Suzuka a warning look. "Don't start with me Suzuka. You know that we are supposed to be siblings in this story"

"Having a forbidden relationship with your sister… Isn't that wonderful?" Suzuka playfully tilt Hayate's head and peck the shock girl's lips.

Hayate's face immediately turn bright red and timidly glance at the other two occupant of the room. Momoko was giving them a mysterious smile while Nanoharella was smirking almost mockingly at Hayate.

"Blushing Hayate-chan is quite cute" Nanoha teased when she caught Hayate's gaze on her.

"Shut up Nanoha!"

Hayate huffed and swat Suzuka's hand. "E-enough already Suzuka…could you let go now so we could continue the story?"

"Alright" Suzuka said nonchalantly and release the blushing brown haired girl.

Hayate cleared her throat and glance at Nanoharella. "Hey Nanoha- I mean Nanoharella….Geez, why do you have to make your name much longer than it already is!"

Nanoharella gaped. "Why are you angry at me?! Blame it on the author"

Hayate sighed, finally calming down. "This story is stressing me out"

"Nanoharella!" Suzuka suddenly shouted and stood in front of Nanoharella.

Surprised by the sudden outburst, Nanoharella unconsciously step backward. "W-what?"

"Call me Suzuka! Keep in mind that I'm not shouting because I hate you. Actually, I really like you Nanoharella! You are my best friend so don't make me repeat myself!" Suzuka raised her voice once again.

Nanoharella nodded hesitantly before glancing at Hayate questioningly, as if asking an explanation for Suzuka's behavior.

Hayate tiredly pinch the bridge of her nose before she tap Suzuka's shoulder to get her attention. "Suzuka, are you shouting because you thought the bad stepsister should always raise her voice?"

"Eh? Am I wrong?" Suzuka acted cute and stuck out her tongue.

Hayate sighed. "Let's go back to the story guys… So, what are you doing here Suzuka?"

"Well I heard you mention Prince Chrono's name so I thought you guys are telling BL stories about him doing _this_ and _that_ " Suzuka said as she breath heavily and huff like a pervert.

Hayate took a step back from Suzuka. "You make me scared when you are like that Suzuka"

Nanoha laughed. "Well, it can't be help. Suzuka is very interested in BL stories"

"Ugh, I got enough of this. Nanoharella asked the question already because we couldn't move on with the story!" Hayate urged as she lightly push Nanoharella's back.

"Oh right I forgot!" Nanoharella turn her hopeful gaze to Momoko. "Momoko-sama may I go with you to the ball?"

Momoko answered immediately. "Of course you could!"

Hayate slap her forehead in frustration while Nanoha smile sheepishly beside her.

"…This story is doomed"

"Don't say that Hayate-chan or the story will abruptly end"

 **xX*Xx**

After a lot of convincing that they should leave Nanoharella behind, Momoko finally agreed. The three soon left after seemingly tired Hayate told Nanoharella to stay inside the house.

Nanoharella sighed then shook her head. "This story is becoming crazier by the second"

With no means of transportation, Nanoharella gave up on going to the ball and went to the back of their house towards their garden.

Nanoharella was really disheartened that she couldn't participate in the castle grand ball.

"Too bad I can't go to the ball…. Wait, why should I go there when Chrono is gay in this story?" Nanoharella scratched her head in confusion.

Suddenly, a chill run down on Nanoharella's back and she felt a presence behind her.

"Do you want to go to the ball young lady?"

Nanoharella's body visibly stiffen at the sound of an eerie voice and at the ominous presence behind her. She slowly turned around and saw a hunching person wearing a dark clock with a hood covering her face. Frozen in place, Nanoharella could only watched as the said person slowly lift her head and a light that came from below illuminate her face.

"AHHH! A GHOST!" Nanoha tightly close her eyes and instinctively slap the creepy person across the face.

The creepy person let out a strangled groan as she stumble backward, receiving a critical hit. Nanoharella's attack was very effective.

"That is so mean Nanoharella! How could you hurt the fairy godmother?!"

"Fairy god- wait you're Hayate!" Nanoharella exclaimed and point an accusing finger at the brown haired girl.

"The one and only!" Hayate haughtily puff out her chest.

Nanoharella gave her godmother an impassive look. "…Isn't the stepsister supposed to be at the castle now?"

"Nope, this time I'm a fairy godmother" Hayate remove her cloak and throw it aside as she twirl around in front of an uninterested Nanoharella. "Aren't I cute?"

"Quite annoying" Nanoharella deadpanned. "The author really have a bad taste if she gave you multiple role"

Hayate frowned. "The author just like me and I don't think anyone complained aside from you…. We should really stop breaking the 4th wall and get this over with!"

"Nyahaha okay do your magic thingy so I could get out of this rag dress" Nanoharella grinned as she gesture to her dress.

Hayate stared at Nanoharella's dress for a moment before she laugh out loud. "Unfortunately, even though I said I'm a fairy godmother I can't just make things appear from thin air. Magic like that are only found in Fairytale books Nanoharella"

Nanoharella furrowed her eyebrows in disappointment. "Then what use are you?"

Hayate was taken aback by Nanoharella's harsh words and dramatically grab her chest. "You wound me Nanoharella" Hayate cleared her throat. "Anyway, I prepare a machine just for this occasion"

As soon as Hayate snap her fingers, thick smoke suddenly filled the space behind Hayate and when it finally dissipated a cylindrical changing room with a control machine next to it appeared before their very eyes.

"Thank you Signum-san and Shamal-san for pushing this thing" Nanoharella said to no one.

Hayate's eyes twitch in annoyance. "You purposely said that to ruin my awesome planned effects huh?"

Nanoharella stuck out her tongue. "Oops, sorry"

Hayate shook her head as she exaggeratedly extend her arms and proudly gesture to the huge machine behind her. "Behold! This is Change Me Prototype Mark 4. Guaranteed to change you to any clothes you want with just a push of a few buttons"

Nanoharella wearily stared at the said machine before directing her doubtful gaze back at the confident girl beside her. "Sounds fishy... and why are you claiming it when it's not even yours?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Hayate asked as she stared to sweat profoundly.

"Look the initials in the machine is S.F. isn't this Shari-"

"Oookay, enough chitchat! You should get in, we don't have all day" Hayate laughed awkwardly as she push a reluctant Nanoharella inside the said machine.

"Alright, alright! No need to push me sheesh" Annoyed that Hayate was forcing her to move, Nanoharella slap her hands away and angrily stomp her way towards it.

As soon as Nanoharella stood nervously inside the small compartment, Hayate immediately close the curtain and giddily went straight next to the control machine.

Hayate smirk evilly and tried her best to not laugh, knowing it would certainly make the girl inside the machine walk out. "Let's see, what clothes I should make her wear hmmm…. If I remember correctly Shari said to push this and this and this…"

Hayate giddily click lots of buttons then she open the lid of a huge red button and slam her palm on it as hard as she could.

The cylindrical changing room suddenly emit a bright light and smokes for a few seconds before the curtain open on its own and Nanoharella soon step out.

"Too much smoke- W-What is this Hayate?!" Nanoharella exclaimed as she looked at herself.

To her horror, she was wearing a tight swimsuit like cloth and fishnet stocking. She could already guess what she is wearing but what confirmed it is when she touch a fluffy long ears on her head.

She was wearing a bunny costume.

"Wow it really look good on you!"

"Stop playing around!" Nanoharella bring out a slapstick out of nowhere and hit Hayate's head.

 **xX*Xx**

After Hayate had her fun and punishment, Nanoharella is finally wearing a beautiful blue gown and her hair was put in a low side ponytail that rest on her shoulder.

"Thank you for this dress fairy godmother" Nanoharella said as she gave Hayate a sweet smile that send shivers down Hayate's smile.

"No problem. Anything to prevent you from going berser- I mean to help you attend the ball." Hayate laugh nervously as she soothe the huge lump on her head.

"Oh, I'm actually wearing a glass slippers. So pretty!"

"Well you will kill me if I joke any more than I already have"

"I'm glad you learn fast"

"Ugh, I should act normal for the time being and make fun of Nanoha again later" Hayate laugh as quietly as she could.

She didn't learn her lessons at all.

"What was that?" Nanoha glance suspiciously at Hayate. She can definitely feel something was wrong.

"Nothing, nothing. Oh, before I forgot remember to return here at exactly-"

"I know, I know. Make sure to be back at exactly 12 right?"

Hayate gulped nervously as she scratch her cheek. She can already feel Nanoharella's wrath just by imagining telling her the bad news. "No, I actually want you to be back here at exactly 10 p.m."

"Huh?"

"Well you see, the machine is still a prototype so the dress would only last for 3 hours and since it's already 7 p.m. you need to make sure to be here at 10 or else…" Hayate's face paled as she shot Nanoharella a dreaded look.

Seeing Hayate's face, Nanoharella quickly shook her fairy godmother's shoulder in panic. "Wait! Isn't my dress just going to revert back to the way it used to be? Why do you look like something bad will happen?!"

"A-actually, the machine has a bug that will slowly dissolve the dress once 3 hours has passed. Just think about it! You will be butt naked in front of those people!" Hayate said in her trembling voice as she gasped exaggeratedly, only because she was trying her best to suppress her laughter at the thought of an embarrassed Nanoharella.

"Fix it! Fix it now!"

"I told you the machine is still in prototype that's why I said that you should make sure to be here exactly 10" Hayate's head turned to the side and mutter to herself. "Besides, I didn't invent it lol"

At that moment, something break inside Nanoharella and the girl suddenly fell silent as she took a few step away from Hayate.

"Umm N-nanoharella-san?"

"Raising heart"

 _Stand by. Ready_

"Nanoha stop! Let's talk about this!" Hayate pleaded as she look around, trying to find a place to hide in case her friend won't listen to reason.

Nanoharella glare furiously at her fairy godmother, angry tears forming in her eyes. "I'd rather blast you with starlight breaker than end up naked in front of everyone!"

Hayate swiftly hide behind a huge rock and cautiously peak at Nanoharella. "Alright, how about this? I'll go and give you a change of clothes on the way to the palace. I'll make sure to take you home in time so j-just calm down, okay?"

Hayate watch as the huge ominous aura surrounding Nahonarella slowly dissipate. "…Okay"

Miraculously, Hayate was able to stop Nanoharella from evolving into a vicious demon-

"Please don't make her angrier than she already is! My lifespan is already shorten"

"Anyway, how am I going to go to the castle Hayate?"

Hayate swiftly stood beside Nanoharella and let out a haughty laugh. "I'm glad you finally asked Nanoharella!"

"Come here! Vita express!"

Hayate's voice echoed and a strong gust of wind blow but after it died down nothing happened.

Nanoharella gave Hayate a bored look and Hayate, feeling pressured by Nanoharella's gaze, called out again. "C-come here! Vita express!"

Soon, Vita slowly walked towards the two. She look really bored as she yawned tiredly and rest Eisen on her shoulder. "Geez, why do I have to do this troublesome role?"

"Eisen limit break!"

 _Zerstorung form_

The two girls watch as Eisen change form before Nanoharella move closer and whisper to Hayate's ear. "Hey, is it okay for her to use limit break?"

Hayate wave her hand dismissively. "I gave her permission for this story"

Nanoharella raised an eyebrow at her friend's nonchalant answer. "You realize someone will scold you later right?"

Hayate instantly paled and a gloomy aura surround her as she suddenly thought of the huge paper work that would await her for this permission.

Nanoharella sighed. "I take that as a no"

"W-well let's forget that for now" Hayate push the thought at the back of her mind for now and proudly point to Eisen's huge form. "This will be your ride to the castle"

"…Are you saying you want me to climb that?! Are you insane?!" Nanoharella went back to shaking Hayate frantically like a rag doll.

"Don't worry Nanoha. I'll swing it as hard as I can you won't feel anything while you're suspended in the air… I can't guarantee that you will have a safe landing though" Vita laughed before she gave her a thumbs up.

"That is not reassuring at all!" rapidly losing sense of reason, Nanoharella clutch raising heart again. "Well if we are using our device I'll just use raising heart to fly the-"

Without any hesitation Hayate ruthlessly hit Nanoharella's head, knocking her unconscious.

.

.

.

.

"She will kill you for that…"

"Shut up! What choice do I have- oh, she is coming to"

Nanoharella's eyes slowly open and as she slowly sit up and clutch her throbbing head for a moment. Once the pain subside, Nanoharella finally realize where she was and found herself on top of Eisen's huge form. "Wha- HAYATE!"

"Sorry, Nanohare. We can't let you spoil the fun" Hayate gave the glaring brunette a smug smile, knowing that she could not do anything from there.

Nanoharella gritted her teeth. "Raising hea-eh?"

"Looking for this? bwahahahah" Hayate teasingly show raising heart and dangle it mockingly in front of her.

"Y-You"

"Vita swing it now!" Hayate shouted in fright when she saw Nanoharella slowly crawled down Vita's device.

Heeding Hayate's command, Vita swing Eizen back making Nanoha hold on for her dear life. "W-wait, Vita-chan"

"Sorry Nanoha blame this idiot Hayate here" Vita said as she ready herself to swing Eisen.

"HEY!" Hayate complained.

Vita swing Eisen with all her might. "HOME….RUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Nanoharella was send flying and her voice of vengeance was the only thing that echoed as she rapidly descend the sky. "I'll GET YOU FOR THIS HAYATEEEEEEE!"

Hayate watch Nanoharella's form with unreadable eyes. "I'll die after this story is done right?"

Vita pat her shoulder with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry…"

"Vita-chan, I knew you are a kind-"

"Shamal, Signum, Zafira and I will take care of your funeral. It's the least we could do"

"Thanks a lot" Hayate deadpanned.

 **xX*Xx**

Moments later, Nanoharella miraculously arrive at the castle unharmed when she fell into the bushes somewhere in the castle. She quickly fix her gown and remove the leaves sticking onto her hair while cursing a certain short brown haired girl. Once done, Nanoharella went straight towards the castle entrance. She can't help but gaped as she stood in front of the castle stairs that would lead her to the main door. The stairs could rival the stairs of a shrine with how long it was and Nanoharella actually need to squint her eyes just to see the end.

"No way, I'm climbing that with this gown?-"

Nanoharella throw away all her hesitation and walked up the stairs without a break!

"I told you I can't-"

Nanoharella _obediently_ climb up the stairs.

"Alright! Sheesh. This story is so demanding"

Soon enough Nanoharella finally reached the top but it drained her energy and found herself sweating and panting to catch her breath.

"What's with castles and stairs!" Nanoharella complained as she wipe away the sweat from her forehead. She glance slightly toward her left only to see an elevator. She had no idea how she miss it.

Nanoharella's jaw drop as she stare at the elevator as if it was laughing at her face. "I see now. Everyone is making fun of me" Nanoharella clench her fist to control her anger and quickly stood straight when she notice the two guards at both sides of the door stared at her. She laughed awkwardly and went towards the door. The guards look at her suspiciously before they reluctantly open the huge door for her.

The sound of music and people chatting quickly filled Nanoharella's ears and she took a moment to let her eyes adjust at the well illuminated main hall.

Confused on where to go, Nanoharella walked through the sea of people and can't help but felt nervous when everyone that she pass by seem to whisper to themselves while they gave her a once over.

After a minute of searching, Nanoharella soon spotted her stepmother and sisters and quickly went towards them.

"Oh my, Nanoharella you look great!" Momoko squealed as she tightly hugged Nanoharella.

"Umm, thank you Momoko-sama"

"Nanoharella, how did you get here?" Hayate interrupted.

"I wonder how…. I thought you know it quiet well Onee-sama" Nanoha gave her sweet smile but her eyes was clearly unamused and was glaring daggers at Hayate.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about. I mean I was here the whole time" Hayate averted her gaze as she gulped nervously.

"Oh! I forgot you're in stepsister role now"

"Right!"

The two laughed.

"As if I'll forget what you did to me earlier Hayate-chan" Nanoharella smiled as she heavily rest her left hand on Hayate's shoulder.

Hayate watch in horror, as a demonic aura surround Nanoharella and strong gust of wind filled the room as Nanoharella's eyes turned red and transform into a huge monste-

"Please don't shorten my lifespan anymore" Hayate pleaded. She look really scared and anyone could tell because her face was as pale as a paper… It was hilarious.

Joke aside, there was a commotion as the prince went towards Nanoharella and stood directly in front of her.

"Hello, will you please dance with me?" Prince Chrono gave Nanoharella his best charming smile as he held out his hand and discreetly glance behind her.

Nanoharella and Hayate glance behind them only to find Nanoharella's stepsister, Suzuka, a serene smile plastered on her face.

For a moment, Suzuka and Chrono stared at each other as if talking with their eyes before Suzuka smirked and gave Prince Chrono a thumbs up.

Before Nanoharella could ask her stepsister, Prince Chrono grabbed her hand almost impatiently and dragged her towards the dance floor.

Hayate could only gaped as she watch Nanoharella got dragged away before she hesitantly stood next to the still smirking Suzuka.

"What was that about?" Hayate whispered curiously.

"Can you see that tall, blonde and handsome guy with glasses over there?" Suzuka said as she point her finger at the guy that seem busy drinking his wine.

"Yeah… What does _he_ have to do with my question?" Hayate frowned, not really impressed that Suzuka seem to ignore her question.

"He won't get any line in this story" Suzuka whispered in hushed voice.

"Oh, really. Good for him then" Hayate said quite sarcastically as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Suzuka's eyes glint in delight and chuckled to herself as she leaned close to Hayate's ear and gave it an affectionate kiss. "Come on, don't be jealous honey"

Hayate could only blush at the sweet action.

"The prince don't want to dance with any girl here because he won't accept anyone that is _not prettier than him_ so when I saw Prince Chrono was staring at that guy this whole time, I grab the chance and offer my help to introduce them in exchange of making him dance with Nanoharella so that this story will continue."

Hayate raised an eyebrow in amazement. "Wow. You really think this through, Suzuka"

"Well I'm Nanoharella's stepsister and of course I'll do anything to see BL action" Suzuka said giddily as her imagination run wild and she started to breathe in and out heavily like a real pervert.

"I knew it. Your idea is good and all but please, don't show you perverted side here. I would appreciate it if you grow some shame into your body." Hayate sighed tiredly.

Suzuka laughed. "…But seriously, he won't get any chance to talk in this story"

 **xX*Xx**

"U-umm Prince-"

"I really like your dress! Where did you buy that?"

"Uh, Sorry I don't know. Someone just gave this to me"

"That is a shame. You know, I would prefer to wear a bright pink dress with lots of frills but my father will surely kill me for it. So now, I'm stuck in this uncomfortable suit"

Nanoha inwardly wince at the thought of seeing Chrono in bright pink dress, still she manage to smile thoughtfully. "I-I see"

Chrono sighed exaggeratedly. "Sorry, I'm not really good in keeping the conversation going. Anyway, I should probably apologize to you. Your friend said that she would help me start a conversation with this guy so I drag you here in the dance floor. You don't seem to know the details of our deal. I'm really sorry about this, Miss"

"No, it's alright. Chrono-kun, you don't want to join the lets-break-the-4th-wall conversation in this story? You really sound like a real prince if you talk like that. I'll be fooled if I didn't know this is just roleplaying" Nanoharella laughed and repeatedly hit Prince Chrono's shoulder.

"W-what are you talking about?"Chrono asked seriously. He look quite unsure how to reply as if he didn't expect this kind of question.

Nanoharella pouted. "…Chrono, you're too serious for your own good-"

Suddenly, Slate blue eyes clash with burgundy eyes across the dance floor. She was just standing there a few feet away as the woman in suit seems to keep her intense gaze on Nanoharella.

Nanoharella heart thump rapidly and she end up hiding behind Chrono's shoulder.

"W-waa Fate-chan look so sexy in that suit!- I mean, who is that _sexy_ blonde girl over there?" Nanoha asked impatiently as she peak over Chrono's shoulder like a teenager hiding from her crush.

Chrono glance towards the direction Nanoharella pointed out. "Oh, that is the commander of the knights, Fate T. Harlaown"

"She look sexy enough to eat" Nanoha muttered under her breath.

"What did you just say?"

"I-I said, She is so pretty-" Nanoha paused as she felt something strange coming from her dress. She slowly look down and to her horror the lower end fabric of the dress was slowly but surely dissolving.

"I need to go now!" Nanoharella exclaimed as she push the prince aside.

The prince blinked in confusion. "Huh? It's not even 12 yet"

"I know. This story is so weird"

Ignoring the uproars, Nanoharella dash out from the main hall as fast as she could and Chrono followed closely behind her.

"Wait! Don't forget the slipper!"

Nanoharella stopped running as she descent a few step from the stairs and turned around to face Chrono "Oh, I completely forgot. Catch this!"

Nanoharella remove one of her glass slippers and throw it hard at Chrono but the sudden movement made her lost balance and she end up rolling down the stairs until she hit the ground.

Chrono barely catch the slippers before the pointed heel pierce his right eye. He quickly remember that Nanoharella fell down from the stairs and was ready to go down but he just stood there astonished when some unknown people pick up Nanoharella's unconscious body and throw it inside a black car.

"Sorry about the huge hole in front of your stairs! She have a really hard head!"

A short brown haired girl wearing a black sunglasses, which seem to be the leader, briefly grinned at him before she too stepped inside the car and zoomed away.

 **xX*Xx**

The next morning, Prince Chrono tried on the glass slipper and he instantly fell in love with it so he asked the Commander of the knights, Fate T. Harlaown to look for the girl wearing the other pair so he could wear it- I mean, so he could return it to its owner.

Since the prince didn't know the name of the girl, Fate T. Harlaown check every house in the kingdom. Unfortunately, no matter how far she look she still can't find any girl that fit or owned the glass slipper.

Fate was now down to the last house and she prayed that the girl lives here. Fate took a deep breath before she knock twice on the door and it was soon opened by Momoko.

"G-good morning, Ma'am. I-I'm here t-to check if a g-girl that wear t-this glass slipper l-lives here" Fate smiled awkwardly as she stared everywhere except at the smiling Momoko in front of her.

Hayate suddenly appeared out of nowhere and dragged Fate to the corner.

"Fate-chan. What are you doing? Stop stuttering like that" Hayate whispered.

"B-but I'm nervous! This is my first line in this story" Fate whispered back.

"Just act like you normally do. You know that this is Momoko-san you're talking to. You need to make a good impression to her."

"Right!" Fate cleared her throat before she face Momoko again and this time she held her right hand as she flash her a charming smile. "Good morning Miss beautiful. Are you the owner of this glass slipper?" Fate said in her husky voice then winked for added effect.

Momoko blushed and pretend to shyly avert her gaze. "Oh, my. You make me feel young again"

Hayate hit the back of Fate's head with a slapstick. "What are you doing flirting with Nanoha's mother?!"

 **xX*Xx**

Hayate cleared her throat. "Anyway, you are here to find out if one of us own that glass slipper right? Well then, Suzuka, try on that glass slipper if it would fit you"

"Oh, my. This is my favorite part in the story! I'll try my best to be evil" Suzuka squealed excitedly as she gracefully sat on the chair.

As soon as Suzuka was comfortable on her seat, her expression change drastically as she stared coldly at Fate and rested her elbow on the armrest while slowly lifting her right leg close to Fate's face.

"You want me to wear that filthy shoe?" Suzuka asked in her best irritated voice as she watch Fate crouch next to her.

"Ah, Y-yeah" Fate stuttered, she was really surprise by Suzuka's piercing glare.

Suzuka stared at Fate in disgust. "Then grovel on the ground and beg. You pig!"

Fate flinched before she quickly kneel on the floor but a blur of brown quickly block her view. Hayate angrily approach the troublesome girl and pinch Suzuka's ear. "What's with that queen like act you idiot!"

"It-It just happened! Sorry, Hayate-chan!" Suzuka pouted, when Hayate finally release her aching ear.

"Geez, and you!" Hayate shouted while pointing an accusing finger at Fate's face. "Don't just obediently do what someone tell you! This is the reason why Nanoha keep on teasing you and dominating your relationship"

"Hayate-chan! How could you say that to the poor thing?!" hug teary eyed Fate

"Ah well umm"

"Hayate-san. Don't you think that is too much?" *pat Fate's head* "Here you go. Have some candy"

"Sorry didn't mean- Wait! You guys are spoiling her way too much!"

"Eh? But she is so cute"

"And cuddly too"

"Oy, she is not a teddy bear"

After all the commotion. Nanoharella suddenly appear and stood on top of the staircase.

"Romeo, where art thou Romeo?"

"Juliet-"

"Okay! Enough of that. Just get on with it so we could go home"

Fate cleared her throat. "Are you the owner of this glass slipper?"

"Yeah. You mean this right?" Nanoha hold up the other pair

"Yes that's it! The prince love it so he send me here to ask you if you could give him the slipper"

"Okay, here you go"

"Thank you. I'm sure he would be delighted"

"I'm not giving it for free though" Nanoha smiled mischievously then pull back the slipper out of Fate's reach, making the blonde girl stumble forward.

"What do you want in return? The prince is not interested in marrying you, you know?" Fate smirked.

"Rather than marriage with him" Nanoha move closer to Fate and wrap her arms around Fate's shoulder before she sweetly kiss her lips. "I want this forever"

And so, Nanoharella and the knight became a couple and the prince was happy to finally have those glass slippers much to King Clyde's horror when he saw his son wearing it. It's still unknown if the prince was able to talk to his blonde crush but it is a love story that will be told in another time (Probably by Suzuka's wild fantasy). The end.

 **xX*Xx**

"Wait, that's it? What a cheesy ending" Hayate ask after quietly listening on their conversation.

"Actually, I'm supposed to say 'I want you to be my knight and guard my heart forever' but it sound so cheesy so I skip it" Nanoha smile as she snuggle closer on the crook of Fate's neck. "You like my line better right Fate-chan?" Fate laugh at the ticklish sensation before she nodded in agreement and tighten her hold in Nanoha's waist.

"You guys are so sweet it makes me want to puke" Hayate teased as she shook her head.

"Then stop watching us and go snuggle with Suzuka"

Hayate snorted. "Unlike you, Suzuka and I like to keep our relationship private-"

At the mention of her name, Suzuka wrap her arms around Hayate's waist from behind. She chuckled when Hayate jump in surprise and immediately struggle to get away. Unfortunately, Suzuka would not budge and repeatedly kiss the blushing Hayate on the cheeks.

"Stop that Suzuka" Hayate whined and quickly cover Suzuka's mouth when the girl lean down to kiss her again. "I told you not in public"

Suzuka chuckled and kiss the palm covering her mouth. Hayate gasped and instinctively pull her hand away. "But you look quite jealous" Suzuka winked.

Hayate rolled her eyes and was finally able to break free from Suzuka's arms.

Hayate glance at her friend, she immediately frowned in irritation when the brunette haired girl was smiling smugly at her.

She cleared her throat, hoping her blushing face would subside. "Don't you think the ending is kind of… I don't know, lacking? We decided to do a role-play but the story end up very… I mean VERY different front the original"

"Well it is a magical girl roleplaying so I guess it's a given that the story is really different"

"Still, I got a feeling that the story didn't end yet."

"Nanoha, someone name Mitsuki send you something"

Nanoha "What this? A script?... "

"Nanoha, a letter fell from the script" Momoko said and immediately open the letter. After reading the letter once, Momoko smirk before she reread it, this time she made sure to read it out loud so everyone could hear.

"Hello everyone. I'm really sorry if I made anyone of you uncomfortable with their characters in this story. I know the story was crazy but I'm glad everyone didn't snap until the end lol. So I want to say thank you for participating in my magical girl roleplaying story. Good job everyone!" Momoko pause and send Hayate, who was quietly listening all this time, a mysterious smile. "There is more at the bottom of the letter… P.S. About Nanoha's scenes that made her angry, actually the idea came from Hayate herself so if Nanoha has any complains please blame her that is all. Later~"

The room fell silent.

After a few seconds dark aura surround Nanoha.

"W-what's happening?" Hayate squeak in fright and tried to sneak away but the deadly aura behind her rooted her on the spot.

"Everyone, could you leave us for a while? We need to have a very long talk"

Everyone didn't question Nanoha's request even her cheerful scary smile. They swiftly leave the area as if they knew what would happen next.

Hayate frighteningly glance at her lover but Suzuka just smile apologetically at her. She knew better than to became a hindrance when Nanoha was like that.

Nanoha slowly, almost creepily approach Hayate and heavily place her hand on her stiff shoulder. "Hayate-chan"

"No, it's not me! I was framed! You know I would not willing do such things to you because you know how scared- I mean how deep is our friendship right?"

"Hayate-chan, I believe you. Even though you _always_ pull a prank on me, I know you won't go this far just to annoy me."

"Nanoha-chan~" Hayate smiled in relief, she felt so move at her friends words that tears started to flow on her cheeks.

"Is what you expect me to say right?…" Nanoha tighten her hold on Hayate's shoulder. Cold slate blue eyes send bone chilling glare at Hayate that made the poor girl's legs tremble in fear. "That letter made me remember that you knock me unconscious, took raising heart from me and send me flying. It doesn't look like it is part of the story nor it seems like you are force to do it. I really thought I would die today but I didn't properly thank you for that, right?"

"C-calm down Nanoha! Let's talk about this-"

"Prepare yourself, Hayate"

A strangled scream resonated throughout the land followed by a pink light that piece through the heaven.

 **END**

* * *

 **AN:** Here's another oneshot for you guys to enjoy. I know its pretty random but I enjoy making them roleplay Cinderella lol

Anyway I hope everyone enjoy this and I hope Hayate rest in peace XD See yah!

MitsukiNyan


End file.
